Happy Birthday!
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Birthday one-shots written for whoever wants one. Happy Birthday to you all.
1. Surprise! for ShapeShifter15

**Surprise!**

Jaime Reyes stared up at the ceiling of his room. Once again, it was his birthday. But this time, it was different. He had changed so much since his last birthday, it truly felt special.

He had become a superhero. He had gone over to the side of the bad guys. He had been saved by his Team. He had made friends, he had lost friends. His life had become infinitely better, and infinitely more dangerous.

He ran down the stairs into the waiting arms of his parents. They gave him a new skateboard and a cell phone for his birthday. He blew out the candles on his birthday pancakes and gobbled them down.

He ran out of his house the happiest boy in the world, then flew off to Mt. Justice where his friends would be waiting for him.

The Mountain's interior was covered in balloons and streamers. A large majestic cake sat on the table. It was decorated in white and blue icing with edible pictures of him with the Team training, fighting, and hanging out.

Everyone sang and ate the cake. They danced, he opened gifts, they watched a movie, and played silly party games. Then Nightwing got a phone call.

"Understood," he said into the phone. "Everyone suit up, we've got to go."

They nodded and changed into their costumes. They crowded into the Bioship as Nightwing told them they weren't being split into groups. M'gann seemed to know where they were going and flew them there quickly.

The Team disembarked in Gotham, where a group of villains stood on risers. The Joker, the Terror Twins, and Bane were a few of the villains they saw as they walked up.

Jaime was surprised. He had expected that they'd sneak up on the villains, who knew what diabolical plan they had? Batman dropped to the ground in front of them though, and no one moved. This confused him even more.

They came to a stop in a semicircle in front of the villains. Civillians stood at the edges of the square, wondering what was going on.

"Now," Batman growled.

Several villains rolled their eyes or squeaked in terror, but they all started singing together.

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Blue Beetle. Happy Birthday to you."_

Jaime stood there, surprised by the singing villains. He turned to see several people recording the whole thing. Then he burst out laughing. That started everyone else laughing.

Batman waved down the Green Lanterns who were flying above the crowd. Together, they carried the villains away.

Jaime returned to his home that night overwhelmed by everything that had happened to him today.

This was truly the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Happy late Birthday to ShapeShifter15! Hope you like this :) I'll write anyone a chapter for their birthday if they PM me when it is and a quick prompt.**

**Have a great day,**

**Shadow**


	2. Ninja for RedwingandNightHood

**Ninja**

Nightwing crouched on the roof of a tall building in Metropolis. Across the street, Red Hood was doing the same. The Justice League was off world, helping to build the International Space Station.

Everyone thought things were going to be fine with the League gone, until the President decided to give an impromptu speech. The Secret Service scrambled to provide ample security, and asked the League to fill in.

Nightwing decided to take the job himself instead of bothering the League. He asked M'gann and Connor to blend into the crowd and watch things from there. He had stopped to grab some things from the Batcave when he found Red Hood just hanging out.

He asked what Nightwing was up to, and Nightwing told him the truth. He insisted he join, and promised not to kill anyone. Nightwing didn't have enough time to argue with him, and said he could come with.

So now, here they were, standing on top of buildings, watching the president give his speech. The sun was setting, giving the city a menacing look. A dark shadow moved across the roof of the building behind the president. Red Hood glanced over to Nightwing. A single nod was all they needed to move towards the shadow.

Red Hood reached the building first. He started to scope around; there was plenty on the roof for someone to hide behind. Nightwing started to do the same as soon as he arrived.

In a burst of movement, a figure in head to toe black appeared, tossing throwing stars at them. The two crime fighters ducked, Red Hood pulling out guns while Nightwing pulled out escrima sticks. The figure ran towards Nightwing, not wanting to be shot.

A quick fight ensued, but a blow to the head knocked Nightwing back. Red Hood started shooting, and the figure focused on dodging the bullets. Whoever it was had great moves, like they were trained by the Shadows.

Red Hood finally decided that the bullets were doing no good and decided to do things the old fashioned way, hand-to-hand. The figure saw him holster his guns and pulled out a small bamboo rod, which they shot darts out of. Red Hood dodged, and Nightwing came to his rescue by tackling the figure to the ground.

The two handcuffed the figure, and then pulled off the ninja style mask. Beneath was a girl. She had black hair, pulled back so it didn't get into her eyes, with very dark brown eyes. Her skin was dark, an olive tone.

"Who are you?" Red Hood asked.

The girl refused to answer. Nightwing turned and radioed M'gann and Connor to tell them to look for any others who might be here to assassinate the president in case she failed. Red Hood went over to him.

"What do we do with her?"

"We'll take her back to the Mountain and question her. And we're going to have a talk about those guns when we get home."

Red Hood rolled his eyes, even though Nightwing couldn't see it through the helmet. They turned around to find the handcuffs empty with a note attached to them.

_Nice try._

* * *

**Happy Birthday RedwingandNightHood. May all your dreams come true! If anyone else wants a chapter, just PM me with your birthday and a quick prompt.**

**Have a dynamic day,**

**Shadow**


	3. Fortress for Amydiddle

**Fortress**

Deep in the confines of the Watchtower, Kid Flash and Robin were having an epic battle.

"Surrender!" Robin yelled, throwing a few balls.

"Never!" Wally responded, tossing back some pillows.

The two ducked into the forts they had made out of blankets, chairs, and a few well-placed arrows stolen from Green Arrow himself.

The battle had started as a friendly building contest. Wally said that as he was older, he was a better builder than Robin, and of course, Robin had to disagree.

They stole supplies from all over the Watchtower to build their great creations. After they were finished, though, they started to debate over which was truly the greatest.

"Mine's better! It has a skylight!" Wally declared.

Robin shook his head. "It's structurally unsound. A few blows and it would topple."

"You're just jealous that yours isn't as big!"

"Nuh-uh! Mine's just better!"

"There's only one way to settle this," Wally said. "We shall fight to the last fort standing!"

"So it shall be!" Robin yelled to the sky.

The next half hour was devoted to finding any weapons they could. They grabbed balls, pillows, rolls of toilet paper and paper towels. It all had to be soft, so if they accidentally hit each other they wouldn't hurt each other.

Then they returned to each of their forts with the ammo and got in position. Wally stood in his skylight with a roll of toilet paper in each hand. Robin created a small crack he could slip through to catapult his weapons.

"For Narnia!" Robin shouted.

And they began the battle. It raged on fiercely, Wally and Robin recycling the ammo as it landed near the forts. Robin finally got a good hit on Wally's fort and the whole thing came tumbling down.

"Victory is mine!" Robin said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Unfortunately for him, jumping up and down in the middle of a fort built with blankets, chairs and arrows was a very bad idea. His legs got twisted in some blankets, and the whole thing fell over.

Wally, who had been sulking moments before, burst into laughter when Robin took his own fort down. He waded out of the mess of blankets and into the center of the room.

"Not so tough now, are you, Robin?" Wally smiled broadly.

Robin didn't answer.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Wally asked, his face falling slightly.

Still no answer.

"Robin? Are you dead?!" Wally freaked out.

He practically dived at the mess of the ruined fort, digging for Robin's small body. He came up empty handed.

"What the?" Wally said, standing.

A cackle was heard behind him as Robin used his back to spring off of and flip into the air, disappearing in true ninja style.

Wally fell forwards into the blankets. He stood and shook his fist at the sky.

"You win this one, Boy Wonder. But you shan't win again!"

In the monitor room of the Watchtower, Batman watched the video feeds. He quickly copied it, then wiped the tape. After all, no one need know that Wally built that bad of a fort. Unless he needed blackmail.

* * *

**And a Happy late Birthday to Amydiddle. I hope you enjoyed it :) Once again, just let me know if you want a chapter.**

**Have a beautiful day/night,**

**Shadow**


	4. Chalant for MagicalMidnightMoon

**Chalant**

Zatanna sat on her bed, muffling sobs. It was her birthday, and her dad wasn't there.

He had been there every year before. She had almost gotten used to the fact she wouldn't see him again, but for some reason her birthday had hit her hard.

She felt as if someone had ripped open her stomach and played with her guts then left her to die. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Outside, she could hear M'gann, Wally, and Artemis decorating for her birthday party. Apparently, M'gann hadn't been able to plan one before, and Zatanna was too nice to turn her down.

Zatanna rolled onto her side clutching a pillow to her chest. It wasn't fair! Why did Dr. Fate have to take her father away from her? Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him?

Her sobs continued as her door slid soundlessly open. She heard a small 'ahem' next to her and turned to see a black gloved hand.

"Come with me," Robin said.

Zatanna took his hand and followed without a word. He led her through the Mountain, and out onto the beach. There, a picnic was set up.

"What's all this for?" Zatanna asked.

Robin smirked. "Just wait and see."

He walked off, leaving her there alone. Zatanna fell back into tears. It seemed like everyone was leaving her now a days. She didn't even talk to her old friends anymore.

She sat on the beach, holding her knees and sobbing. A warm hand patted her back.

"It will be all right," a familiar voice said.

Zatanna turned to see the smiling face of her father. "Dad?"

His smile widened. "Your friend Robin is very convincing. Dr. Fate has promised to give me up for this one day every year."

Zatanna ran into his arms, hugging him tight. "I missed you so much."

Zatara hugged her back. "I missed you as well."

The two spent the rest of the day together. They talked. They laughed. They never wanted the day to end. But of course, it had to.

"You promise to come back next year?" Zatanna asked.

"Not even wild horses could keep me away," he replied.

As Zatarra walked away to resume his role as Dr. Fate, Zatanna felt sadness once more tint her happy demeanor. A few tears rolled down her face as her father disappeared from her life for another year.

Robin walked up behind her, watching him go. Zatanna didn't turn to look at him, but began speaking.

"I'm sorry. Normally I'm more nonchalant about things like this."

Robin took her hand and pulled her to face him. "Be as chalant as you like."

He pulled her close, and kissed her lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and leaned forwards.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Happy Birthday to MagicalMidnightMoon! Sorry if that was a bit too depressing for you. Still looking for people so I can write more chapters here. **

**Have a bright day,**

**Shadow**


	5. Rose for CrazyForRobin873

**Rose**

Wind rushed past her face. It was so amazing, just like flying. What made it more amazing was the warm body pressed against her, pulling her into the sky.

Robin pulled the two to the top of a building. "Hurry, we're going to be late."

Late for what, she didn't know. But when Robin had asked her to accompany him in Gotham, she couldn't refuse. It didn't help that she had always had a bit of a crush on him, so she would've done whatever he asked anyways.

Her white boots pounded against the rooftops as she ran after Robin, trying to keep up with him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied, looking back at her.

To the north, the sounds of screams were heard. Robin stopped, looking over. Lizzy stopped as well when she reached him.

"We have to help them," Lizzy said.

"I know," Robin replied. "We need to hurry."

The two took off towards the screams quickly. When they arrived, they saw a bunch of guys down on the street holding a bunch of women and children up.

Robin and Lizzy nodded at each other. He slipped to street level while she pulled out her bow and started shooting at the thugs to distract them. They turned and shot at her, but she was easily able to duck down and avoid the bullets. Robin sent out some smoke bombs and started to lead the civilians away. Lizzy grappled down and started fighting with the thugs.

The leader saw her coming and laughed. "Well, well, well. What have we got here? A little girly coming to play with the big boys?"

The other men laughed and attacked her. She fought back viciously. Robin joined her not long after and together they had the men bundled up and ready when the police arrived.

"Now, we need to hurry," Robin said, pulling her with him into the sky.

"What's with all the hurrying?" Lizzy asked, running along with him.

"I've got something planned, but it's not going to work if we're late."

The two came to a stop on a tall building overlooking the ocean on Gotham's east side. On top of the building, Robin had set candles.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"Just wait," Robin replied.

The two stood on the building and watched the sun rise. Robin slipped his hand into hers and interlaced their fingers.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

Lizzy turned to him, a big smile on her face. "How'd you know? I never said anything."

"I work with Batman. Batman knows all," Robin replied, handing her a red rose.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Happy Birthday to CrazyForRobin873. I know you won't get to read it for a while, but I hope you like it when you do. If anyone else wants a chapter, I'm ready and willing. **

**Have a sweet day,**

**Shadow**


	6. Penguins for ShapeShifter15's sister

**Penguins**

The egg shaped space ship had shown up on Earth's radar only a day ago, and it was already landing. The UN had gathered at the site to greet whoever had arrived, as well as the Justice League.

A small round door opened on the side of the space ship. A brilliant white light shone as the small alien wobbled out.

"Greetings," the alien said.

The world looked on in amazement. The aliens were… penguins?

"Um... hello and welcome to Earth," the leader of the UN, Daniel Russell said.

"Thank you. We have come to retrieve the colony of scientists we sent here many centuries ago," the penguin said, straight to the point.

"You mean the penguins?" Russell asked.

"They are actually Nepgiuns," the leader corrected. "We come from a small planet 53 light years away."

A slight humming was heard behind the space ship as thousands of little black and white shapes filled the skies.

"This isn't possible," one of the UN members said. "Penguins can't fly!"

The penguins descended and started filing into the ship. The leader somehow managed to look annoyed.

"It's Nepgiuns, and no, we can't fly. We've invented anti-gravity belts."

"Why did you come to Earth in the first place if you just planned to leave?" Superman asked.

"We are a scientific species, we came here to study human behavior," the leader responded.

"What did you learn?" Russell asked.

"That human's are stupid compared to Nepgiuns. That is why we are leaving," the leader responded and wobbled back into the space ship.

The silver egg flew back into the sky, disappearing from sight. They left behind several very shocked heroes and UN members.

"I knew penguins were aliens," Batman muttered and stalked off.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to ShapeShifter15's sister. This one is really strange, I know, but I hope you like it! If anyone else wants a chapter, just let me know.**

**-Shadow**


	7. Hide and Seek for lilpad90

**Hide and Seek**

"School's out for summer!" Robin yelled as he entered the Mountain.

No response came from his teammates.

"Guys?" he asked, going to the Mountain's living room.

No one was there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

There was no answer.

Robin tried to think things through logically. M'gann and Connor could have been held up after school, and Wally and Artemis could have decided to hang out with friends.

But where was Kaldur?

He knew that they were planning some team bonding after school got out for summer, he should be there. Robin checked through the Mountain again.

Still empty.

Robin pulled up the security cameras, hoping to see if anyone had been in or out of the Mountain today.

All he got was static.

Even the computer logs had been wiped. This was getting very suspicious. There were few people who knew enough about the system to get in and completely wipe out

So, where were they?

He walked to the Mountain's back door and noticed a bright red and white-checkered blanket on the beach bellow. A picnic basket sat on one corner.

They were messing with him.

Robin cackled and slipped into the shadows. A few minutes later, his teammates appeared, confused looks on their faces.

"Where'd he go?" Artemis asked.

"I should have known this was not a wise idea," Kaldur said.

"He's just being a paranoid bat. He probably thinks we were all kidnapped or something," Wally said.

"Isn't Robin going to be mad when he finds out we pranked him?" M'gann asked.

Superboy just stood there as gruff as always.

Robin smirked and jumped down on them from the rafters, screaming and laughing like a mad man.

The teens below ran in terror. Robin landed calmly on the floor.

"Don't mess with a bat," he said. "How about a picnic?"

Robin walked away, leaving several slightly scared and confused teammates behind.

"How'd he know about the picnic?" M'gann asked.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to lilpad90! I hope you liked your chapter, sorry it's a bit short. Here I go repeating myself again. *ahem* If anyone else wants a chapter, let me know!**

**Have a super day,**

**Shadow**


	8. Birthday Blues for PerfectlyStrange

**Birthday Blues**

Every year Artemis dreaded her birthday. Birthdays were supposed to be full of family and friends topped off with sugar and presents.

Instead, all she got were memories of her missing family.

When she was younger, her family had all been together. They had celebrated her birthday like it was supposed to be done.

Then Mom was arrested. For several years she looked forwards to the only connection she had to her mother, the birthday cards.

Jade leaving tore a hole through the day. She was left alone with her Father. As soon as Jade was gone she got to know what he was really like. He was cruel and relentless.

Since Jade left, she hadn't had a birthday party. She might get a card or two, but that was it. She never looked forward to the day, because there was nothing to look forwards to.

She had purposefully kept her birthday a secret from the Team. She didn't want them to go to any trouble for a day she despised.

Artemis woke up on her birthday just the same as any other. She got dressed, went to school and came home without incidence.

Her mom tried to cheer her up with a small present, a new book, but it didn't really work. She smiled and tried to act like she was grateful, and it seemed to work. Her mom just smiled back and wished her a Happy Birthday.

It had been almost a year since she joined the Team, and it had been the best time of her life. She had friends that cared for her, and she didn't think about her family issues as much. She decided to head to the Mountain and train. It would be a welcome distraction for the day.

When she arrived, the lights were off. She prepared for another attack like the ones with the Reds. The power must be on in the Mountain; she was able to get in through the Zeta tubes. That didn't explain what was going on, though.

She walked cautiously through the Mountain, trying to find out what was going on. When she entered the living room, the lights magically reappeared and her teammates popped out from where they had been hiding.

"Surprise!" they yelled in unison, before beginning to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Artemis, Happy Birthday to you!"_

Artemis felt herself begin to smile. The smile only widened as she saw Jade standing to the side with Roy, and her mom wheeling herself to the front of the room.

Wally walked carefully to the front of the room carrying a green cake carefully spotted with candles.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful."

* * *

**Happy Birthday to PerfectlyStrange. Sorry if it wasn't spitfire enough for you. If you've made it this far into the story and haven't figured out I'll write a chapter for you if you ask, then I can't help you.**

**Have a crafty day,**

**Shadow**


	9. Troll for weathergirl17248

**Troll**

Wally banged his head on the table at the Mountain. For some reason, Statistics was evading him this evening. He didn't even understand why he had to take the class. Calculus, sure. Statistics was stupid.

M'gann and Connor had gone out for the night, so they couldn't help him. Artemis said she had a family thing to go to, so she wasn't there either. Robin was a freshman, so he couldn't really help either.

Robin chose that moment to walk in the room. "Why are you denting the table, Wally?"

"I'm not denting the table! I'm trying to do my Statistics homework!"

Robin laughed. "Statistics is easy."

Wally glanced up at him. "You've done Stats?"

"Yeah, it was part of Batman's training."

"So you can help me with my homework?"

Robin looked as if he was going to say no, but a grin grew across his face. "Sure, why not?"

Wally motioned for him to take a seat. "So, 'If a die is rolled once, what is the probability that it will show an even number?'"

"Didn't your teacher explain how to do this?" Robin asked.

"I missed that day because of a mission, so I have to teach myself."

Robin's grin managed to grow. "Then I'll teach you!"

He pulled out a die from his belt and handed it to Wally. Wally looked at him, confused by the point of the die.

"Probability is calculated in percentages. You throw the die one hundred times and record how many even and odd numbers you get. Then you've got your percentage!"

"I thought there was something about putting the number of results you want over the number of total possible results."

"Sure, if you want to get inexact answers you aren't sure about. This way is more scientific."

Wally perked up at the word 'scientific'. "So you're saying if I do it this way, it's a scientific test?"

Robin nodded. "I'll see you later, Wally."

He left, cackling to himself. Wally had missed the whole point of determining probability. It was supposed to give an approximate answer without a test.

Wally spent the rest of the night running tests to complete his homework. The next day at school, Mr. Kehrt, Wally's teacher, checked his answers and gave him an F.

After class, Wally walked up. "Why did you fail my homework? I did it the right way!"

"Wally, the probability that a dice will land on an even number is not 58%. It's three, the number of right outcomes, over six, the number of total possible outcomes. That would be 50%."

Wally's jaw dropped as he realized Robin had been messing with him. He had been right on how to solve the problems after all!

"Dick," he growled, angry with the boy.

Mr. Kehrt looked up at him, shocked. "Excuse me?"

Wally's eyes grew wide as he realized how that could be taken. "Crap."

* * *

**Happy Birthday to weathergirl17248! I'm getting ready for the AP Stats test, so hence the theme of the chapter. If anyone else wants a chapter, just shoot me a message.**

**Have a conundrumic day,**

**Shadow**


	10. Gotta Love 'Em for RockyLover

**Gotta Love 'em**

Iris West was just sitting down with a cup of coffee and her favorite book when she got a knock on the door. She stood, wondering who would be calling at that hour. Barry had said he would be out for the night, he had some 'important business' to take care off.

She opened the door and much to her surprise saw Artemis shivering in the evening cold.

"Hey, Iris. Mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Of course, what brings you around at this hour?" Iris asked, moving to the side so she could walk in.

Artemis smiled at her gratefully and slid in. "I had a few questions. You don't mind, do you?"

Iris smiled back at her. "Of course not, you go ahead and sit down, and I'll get you a cup of coffee."

Iris went and busied herself in the kitchen while Artemis sat down on the couch. A couple minutes later, she came out and handed her a cup of coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Iris asked, taking a seat.

Artemis smiled and held out her hand. On it was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the center.

"Wally proposed."

Iris shrieked and hugged her. "You two are perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! I love him so much. I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?"

Artemis' brow crinkled. "Wally's a speedster. We've been dating for a while, sure, but I don't know how to be a wife."

"You're worried you're going to do something wrong, and he's going to outpace you," Iris stated.

Artemis looked at her in wonder. "How did you know?"

"Because I've had the same thoughts," Iris admitted. "But let me give you a few tips. Speedsters are loyal as dogs. As long as you don't cheat on him, he'll be there for you. Don't be surprised if he goes a little too fast at times, just throw in a romantic dinner or something in there to help him slow down. And always have plenty of food."

Artemis smiled at her. "You really know what you're doing."

"No, I'm just taking it one day at a time," Iris said, hugging her. "That's the best any of us can do."

Artemis hugged her back tight. "Still, you've gotta love 'em."

* * *

**Happy Birthday to RockyLover! Sorry it's short, but I have no time thanks to stupid tests. Regular stuff will resume next week. **

**Try not to be as tired as I am,**

**Shadow**


	11. Thriller for NIGHTWING EpicNeSs

**Thriller**

The Team trouped back into the Mountain after another mission gone horribly wrong. It had seemed easy when they began, guard STAR labs while they were doing analysis on some sort of new virus. Then things went bad.

The Scarecrow showed up for a visit with Dr. Light. Light killed the electrical panel plunging the lab into darkness. Scarecrow managed to get them all with his fear gas, causing the Team to go crazy with fear.

Only Nightwing and Robin were unaffected. They kept fighting like nothing had happened.

Robin had to leave almost as soon as they got back to the Mountain. Apparently, Batman and Batgirl were in the middle of a serious investigation involving bubble gum, standardized tests, and the Joker. Not a good combination at all.

"That was a disgrace," Nightwing said when the Team had assembled. "If you hadn't panicked when the lights went out, we wouldn't have had to treat you for fear toxin. We will have a training session in the morning to work on this. You're dismissed."

The Team slouched off to sleep off the fear toxin. At least, that was the plan.

About two in the morning, a loud crash echoed through the Mountain. The Team woke up with a start. They all scrambled out of bed and went to the mission room.

The room was in shambles. Boxes and equipment were scattered everywhere. Wingdings stuck out of the walls, empty capsules littered the floor, and the scraps of a black mask were lying in what appeared to be blood.

"What happened?" Gar asked, looking around in horror.

"Someone's attacked the Mountain and taken Nightwing. We have to alert the League," Connor said, taking charge.

Suddenly, the lights went out. When the computer refused to turn on and the comms were jammed, they realized that whoever had taken Nightwing must still be in the Mountain.

They split up into groups. Connor and M'gann went together, Cassie, Jaime, and Karen were another, leaving La'gaan, Gar and Bart as the last group.

When the groups were announced, complaints rang around the room.

"Shouldn't we stay together?"

"Why are M'gann and Connor together? They've been doing this the longest! We need their help!"

"Quiet," M'gann said calmly and everyone grew silent. "We know that the groups aren't ideal, but the range of talents in each should provide plenty of protection from whoever's doing this."

"Let's move," Connor said and walked off.

Everyone split up to search the Mountain. A few minutes later, Connor's roar and M'gann's mental scream penetrated the thick walls. The two groups ran to the living room and found that it was trashed as well, with a scrap of blue cloth sticking out of the wall.

"No! M'gann!" Gar screamed.

"Dude, this is not crash. Not crash at all," Bart said, speaking faster and faster.

"If they were caught what chance do we have?" Cassie asked.

"Everyone, stop," Karen said. "We're heroes. We'll save them; it's what we do. We might not win, but we aren't going down without a fight."

They split back into their groups and started searching through the darkness of the Mountain. Everyone had a flashlight, and that was their only source of light.

Karen led Cassie and Jaime towards the training room. They spread out and started searching all the nooks and crannies. Cassie tried to bite back her fear, but ended up afraid all the same, and Jaime was just plain creeped out by the whole thing.

They heard a squeak from where Karen was supposed to be searching and she was gone.

La'gaan took the lead on his group and went with Bart and Gar to search the bedrooms. Bart raced through most of them while the other two looked through the rest.

"Hey beasty! I'm not afraid of you!" Bart yelled down the hallway. He turned to the others. "I don't think they're here."

A dark figure at least nine feet tall rose behind him. It grabbed Bart and sank through the floor. His flashlight fell to the ground, its light flickering out.

La'gaan and Gar screamed and ran, trying to find the other two.

Cassie and Jaime had gone to the kitchen to search. The two had been joking around, getting over their fear of the dark Mountain quickly. Gar and La'gaan arrived just in time to see them disappear into thin air.

"Neptune's beard! What's going on here?" La'gaan said.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't care," Gar said stubbornly. "It's got M'gann and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

The lights flickered back on. A hidden door slid open in the kitchen wall to reveal the rest of the Team. They filed out into the kitchen.

"I'd say that was a successful training mission," Nightwing smirked, closing the door behind him and walking off into the Mountain.

"That was a training mission?" La'gaan asked, incredulous.

"It could've been worse," Connor said.

"How could it have been worse?" Cassie asked.

M'gann's eyes widened. "We don't talk about that."

She turned to walk out and a burst of glitter fell from the ceiling.

"No! Not again!" she screamed, running away, Connor following right behind her.

The rest of the Team stood there, confused and a little frightened. They huddled together in a terrified group as a cackle sounded through the Mountain.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to NIGHTWING EpicNeSs! I hope you enjoyed my horror themed training prank. Now, onto writing about ballerinas! **

**Have a glittery day,**

**Shadow**


	12. Crash for Alex

**Crash**

Impulse was running. That was all he had been doing lately. Breaking the sound barrier with ease, approaching the speed of light.

And all just for her.

He had only met her once, at a meeting the League was having with a few of the Green Lantern Corps. They had been discussing something about how Earth's Green Lantern's were supposed to be covering a larger area because of how things were going.

Impulse didn't care much about it; he had been vibrating the entire time out of boredom. When he got the chance, he slipped away.

And she did the same thing.

She was one of the newest Lanterns. On her home planet, she had been a princess. The people were corrupt and ruthless. The ring should have gone to a different planet for a wearer.

The ring doesn't choose the wearer by age or standing, nor does it choose by sex or race. It looks for a good heart and a strong will.

The ring honed in on Khali, the only good soul on the rotten planet. It went to her, even though she was barely a teenager. She was overjoyed at the thought of bringing peace to her planet, but as they were under the Reach's control, she could do nothing but leave.

Impulse learned all of this during the League's meeting. They sat in the Watchtower's garden, just looking out into space.

But then they had to leave eventually, and Khali promised to come back and visit. Impulse said he'd be down on the planet, ready to give her the grand tour.

He was smitten as soon as he met her, and he'd been running around the planet ever since. They had never set a place for where they'd meet, so he was looking for her as best he could.

In Paris, he found her.

"Hey there," Impulse said, stumbling to a stop.

Khali smiled up at him, her brown eyes shining. "Hey."

She created green bubble and the two flew around the world, visiting all the important places. It was too soon when she once again had to leave.

Impulse waved goodbye as she flew into the sky. "She is so crash."

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Alex. I hope you don't mind, I took a bit of liberty with her backstory. Back to studying for me :)**

**-Shadow**


	13. Spoilers for Spoiler1001

**Spoilers**

Robin sped through the streets of Gotham on his way to the warehouse district. He had gotten word of a big drug sale going down, and Batman was actually going to let him take care of it on his own.

Robin skidded to a stop outside the warehouse and kicked in the doors. There, he found the mobsters tied up in a circle with a note pinned to them.

_Looks like I spoiled their fun._

Robin frowned and left the warehouse just before the police arrived. He zipped back into Gotham to find something to beat up. He heard several gun shots and parked his bike. He grappled to the rooftop and started running towards an alley.

There, he found a bunch of guys upside down in a dumpster. He swung down to the street and found another note on the dumpster.

_Am I spoiling your fun too?_

Robin crumpled the note and threw it away. He grappled back to the rooftops and kept patroling the city. A woman's scream caught his attention and he ran off in that direction.

Instead of a mugging, he found a man pinned to a wall with knives. Another note was pinned to the wall beside him.

_Are you letting me have all the fun tonight?_

"Spoiler, you can stop leaving me messages," Robin said, annoyed.

She moved out from behind a stack of boxes. "Why? I think it's fun."

"I like fighting crime. How can I fight when you're taking down all the bad guys?"

"Maybe I'm trying to make time for other things."

Robin gave her a cocky grin. "Is that so?"

She laughed. "There's that new Iron Man movie playing tonight. Wanna come with me to see it?"

"I guess so. There isn't anymore crime for me to stop," Robin grinned.

Spoiler walked with him over to his bike. "I'll see you there at midnight."

Robin slipped a leg over his bike. "And after the movie?"

"Spoilers," she laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late Spoiler1001, but happy birthday all the same. Things are going to be really weird for me for the next couple of weeks 'cause we're moving.**

**Have an epic day,**

**Shadow**


	14. Birds of a Feather for Ahsokalo

**Birds of a Feather**

Nightwing stood on top of the abandoned Titans Tower, overlooking Jump City.

It had been about a year since they disbanded, and though he was happy with the Team, Nightwing missed the friends he had made here. The Teen Titans had shown the League that kids could make a difference and work as well functioning heroes without their guidance.

The Titans had helped the Team become what they were today. It had helped him become what he was today.

He hadn't changed much since the Titans had broken up. He was still a bit uptight at times, but they had helped him learn to laugh again. He was still a playboy though. He had let the only girl that meant anything to him slip away because of a small crush on an alien.

"I was wondering if I'd find you here," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Raven. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her, but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey," he replied with a crooked grin.

She walked over next to him and looked out at the city. "We had some great times here."

Nightwing nodded. "Yep. It was an amazing ride."

"How's everything going with your Team?"

"It's fine. You could join if you wanted."

"Nah. I've been travelling the world and between dimensions to keep up with my magic. I'll think about it when I'm ready to fight crime again."

"We really should get together more often, though. I miss seeing you."

Raven gave him a rare smile. "I miss seeing you too."

Nightwing grinned. "Want to go get some pizza?"

"Maybe you can come by my place afterwards."

Nightwing smirked and flipped her around so she was facing him. "Or I could come over now."

Raven smiled and kissed him. "Let's get pizza first. I have a feeling we'll need a lot of energy for later."

Nightwing grinned, speechless. Raven took his hand and they flew off into the night.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, ahsokalo. I hope this meets your expectations. If I missed anyone because of my chaotic life, or if anyone wants a chapter, just PM me to let me know.**

**Have a cool day,**

**Shadow**


End file.
